An Unconfessed Love
by SoulEaterEvansLover
Summary: Liz has liked Soul for ages, but was always scared of confessing. Will Liz confess and will soul feel the same way read to find out.   LIZ X SOUL Enjoy!


**x Dis is ma first FanFic so plz tell what u fink of it and what I can improve on x**

**Soul x Liz Unconfessed Love**

**Liz's POV**

The sun was at it's hottest at lunch time so me and the gang decided to sit at the back of the DWMA for a little while.

Everyone was doing their own thing Patty was making a paper giraffe out of her exersise books. Maka was reading her book with Kid (as they were going out out it weren't unsual to see them do that.)Black*star was shouting at the top of his voice of how big he was while Tsubaki was trying to quiet him down, but we were used to his 'big speeches' so we didnt take much notice. But the thing that was really caught my attention was a white haired, red eyed boy who was sitting by a tree afew feet away from the group listening to his ipod. I loved the way the sunlight always made his crimson eyes sparkle and the way the wind floated through his snow white hair and his 'cool' attitude.

I felt my Face go hot as i blushed at the thought of him, I looked away sharply which caught Patty's attention. She look at my red face and look concerned.

"You ok sis?" Patty asked, as she put down the giraffe she was making and shuffled beside me.

"Y-yeah im fine." I answered quickly, trying not to stammer and obviously failing.

Patty looked at the same direction i was staring at and smiled.

"So you like soul?" she whispered, a big childish smile appeared on her face, her big light blue eyes looking excited.

"Maybe..." I mumbled trying not to let a smile sneak onto my face.

"Awwww you do!" Patty squeeled as she almost fell onto her newly made giraffe from earlier.

"So what if I do, he'll never like me back," I sighed, looking back at Soul who was still listening to his ipod.

Patty smiled "How do you know, i've seen how he looks at you in class."

"Huh, he's been looking at me?"

_'Ive never seen him look at me, does that mean that he... likes me too?'_ I thought.

"Hehe yup, even ask Maka." Patty smiled, pointing at Maka who was now just chatting with kid.

"Hey Maka come over here for a sec!" She shouted waving an arm in the air.

Maka got up and sat next to us so we were now in a circle.

"Whats up." Maka asked, smiling.

"Liz likes Soul,"Patty blurted out.

"Patty!" I felt my cheeks hotten up

"Awww thats so cute!" Maka smiled "You gonna ask him out?"

"I d-d-dunno." I look down at my lap trying to avoid Maka's and Patty's expressions on their faces.

"Why not I no he likes you back." Maka said "He talks about you all the time,"

"Really?" l look up at maka

"yeah, he keeps going on about how 'cool' it would be to have to have a girlfriend like you and how you look 'cool' in your weapon form"

Patty giggled "see he likes you."

"He really said that to you?" I looked at Maka in disbelief.

"Yep"

_'Omg maybe he does like me, what shall i do, shall i wait for him to ask me out or shall i just ask him?'_

"I have an idea, We'll get everyone inside so we can 'study' for that test we've got tomorrow, and I know Soul wouldn't want to study and leave you two alone to sort things out." Maka said

"Yh and I can show kid my giraffe i made!" Patty said excited

"Ummm... ok."

_'Hmmmm... that could work, well at least we would have our privacy.' _I thought

Maka ran back over to kid and told him the plan, I saw him chuckle. They gathered everyone up so there was only me and Soul left.

_'Owww im beginning to regret this, what if he laughs at me. Come on Liz im one of the legendary Thompson Sisters, I lived on the streets of Brooklyn almost all my life, and im getting nervous about asking someone out?'_

Soul looked over at me, surprised that i was still sitting there, he got up and walked over to me smiling, his white sharp teeth relected the sunlight, ahh how I loved it when it did that.

He sat next to me. "Why didn't you go studying?" Soul asked in his deep 'cool' almost... sexy? voice.

"I-I didn't want to, I would proberly just start painting my nails or plucking my eye brows, and I dont want Kid begging to pluck them again." I laughed.

Soul chuckled, "Ha, yeah why bother i'll proberly get zero again,"

"What ya listening to," I asked, Gosh things are running smoother than I thought.

"Lost in stereo by All time low."

"OMG i love that song, can i listen?"

"Yh sure" he passed an ear phone to me, i grabbed it and put it in my ear.

**Soul POV**

Finally me and Liz can be alone together, I've been waiting for ages to ask her out, I know it was uncool of me to keep dropping hints to Maka, but I didn't, well... then want to ask her out myself, so i was hoping maka would pick up the hints, but i guess she just didnt notice.

**She works for the weekends**

**Mixed tapes of her favorite bands**

**Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound...**

I looked up at Liz she was swaying to the beat of the music perfectly, I smiled, I got a weird warm fuzzy feeling and felt my face go red. I had to tell her and now was the right time.

**Liz POV**

Ok im gonna tell him, if he laughs no ones here and I'll just tell him not to tell anyone.

**She's trouble in a tank top,**

**pretty little time bomb, blowin' up**

**take you down**

Soul looked up at me in the eyes and sighed "Liz i something to tell you," he began

"soul i have something to tell you too." I looked down at my lap

Soul smiled "You go first"

"No u can" I said now looking at soul straight in the face.

"Tell you what, say it at the same time." Soul said suddenly

"ummmm... ok."

"1... 2... 3 GO!"

"I love you!" we both stared at each other shocked at what the other one just said.

I felt my face go red and so did souls

"Y-you do?" I asked

Soul shrugged "Yh i do i've liked you for ages but never had enough courage to say it, pretty uncool init? He laughed.

**Shes dancing alone**

**I'm ready to go but shes so **

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

"I have felt the same way too, but I was too scared to tell you because I thought you would just laugh at me or not feel the same way, and then everyone would laugh at how..." I was interupted, Soul had leaned in and kissed me. It was long and passionate, he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and let the taste of strawberrys flow through me and I loved it. I have been out with loads of boys and kissed them but nothing had been more tasteful than this.

**Soul POV**

I couldn't take it no more I just had to kiss her, she's so irresisstable. Her lips tasted like vanilla my favorite flavor. This was my first kiss and I loved it, I have went out with loads of girls but never actually kissed them or held their hand, but I didn't want to admit it to the others cause they might have thought that I wasn't as cool as they thought I was.

**Shes outta control so beautiful,**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**Liz POV**

We slowly parted, I felt so much better that I finally confessed I loved him. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt sleep take over me.

**Soul POV**

I looked down at my shoulder and smiled at the my sleeping beauty resting and put my arms around her. She was truly the most beautuful girl I have ever met. I leaned my head on top of hers and watched as the sun struggled to stay awake, The song still playing in my ears.

**And I've been waiting for so long,**

**She'll never no,**

**And i'm losing hope cause she's so **

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**Liz POV**

My eyes slowly opened, at first i forgot where i was but soon realised when i saw Soul's arms around my waist, I smiled. I looked at my phone and gasped.

"Soul! why didn't you wake me we're 15 mins late for class, Stein's gonna disect us literally."

"I didn't want to disturb you, you was so sound asleep and besides I dont care if we're late as long as im with my girl." he said, i looked up at him and sighed, how could I stay mad at him, he can be soooo sweet sometimes.

"I love you soul I love you soooo much."

"I love you too Liz."

we kissed again I could taste the strawberrys again it were so addictive. We parted, I reached for my hat and reached for soul's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

"Yh" he took my hand and we started to walk into the DWMA.

**Maka POV**

"I wonder where Liz and Soul are?, Soul aint normally this late" I said to no one inparticuler

"Neither is Liz." Kid replied, who was sitting next to me at the highest row in the Cresent Moon Classroom.

"Hehehe I bet Liz and Soul are snogging somewhere outside!" Patty giggled loudly, while doodling giraffes on the front of her exercise book.

I looked out of the window to watch the sun, Stein wasn't the most exciting teacher ever, every lesson was the same dissections, dissections, dissections. I noticed a couple walking to the entance of the DWMA and smiled.

_'I guess they really did feel the same way.' _I thought

Kid noticed what I was looking at and smiled.

"I knew they would make the perfect couple ever since they became friends."

We both watched as Soul and Liz walked into the school.

**Liz POV**

We walked down the empty, silenced corridors. The warmth of Soul's hand comforted me.

"You know we could just skip class, i mean it's only Stein's dissections again" he said looking at me with that toothey grin on his face.

"Na i have enough of his punishments."

Soul laughed. "Yh I guess, Sit next to me."

"Of course" I smiled back at him.

We walked into class with our hands still firmally intacted. Everyone was silent.

"Why are you late?" Stein asked

"ummm... we lost track of time" I answered, snickering came from behind and I felt my face go red.

Soul turned around and scowled at them his red eyes and razer sharp teeth made the look even more dawnting. They stopped immediatley and looked horrified.

We walked up the small steps to the desk where the others were.

_'why did they had to sit right up there, it's makes things so much more awkward' _ I thought

We let go hands and sat down, I sat next to Maka and Soul while Soul sat next to Black Star and me. Everyone started to whisper and talk about what just happened, i felt so embarrassed i now started to think that maybe we should have just skipped class, but im glad that Soul did what he did it made me feel safe from anything.

Maka looked up at me and smiled "So it went well I take it?" she whispered making sure no one heard.

"Yh" I replied

"You're going out with him then?"

"Yh I guess, he called me his girl."

"Awwwww really thats so cute!"

**She's dancing alone,**

**I'm ready to go but she so**

**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**


End file.
